The impact associated with a golf club head, often moving in excess of 100 miles per hour, impacting a stationary golf ball results in a tremendous force on the face of the golf club head, and accordingly a significant stress on the face. It is desirable to reduce the peak stress experienced by the face and to selectively distribute the force of impact to other areas of the golf club head where it may be more advantageously utilized.